Milk
by itsclowreedsfault
Summary: Fai brings home a stray cat, and Kurogane is none too happy about it.
**A/N:** This is just a cute little idea I had. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Milk**

"What is _that_?"

Fai looked from the bundle in his arms to Kurogane.

"Isn't it obvious, Kuro-pon? It's a cat."

"I _know_ it's a cat. But what is it doing here?"

"He was being chased by some dogs a few blocks from here. I picked him up before they could hurt him. Isn't he cute? Syaoran-kun, Mokona, come here! We have a new friend."

Fai raised his voice so the two who were in the other room could hear him. He let the cat down, and Kurogane was tempted to disagree with his choice of word to describe it. It was really thin, in a way that made it seem like its legs were way too long for its body, and its black and white fur was dirty and mussed from living on the streets. Nowhere near cute, in Kurogane's opinion.

"What are you-"

Kurogane's question was cut off by a loud squeal. Syaoran had just come to the living room with Mokona, and the white bun was definitely excited to meet their new visitor, despite the fact that her loudness had made it hide, scared, behind the couch. Syaoran, on the other hand, threw a puzzled look at Fai.

"A cat, Fai-san?"

"I thought we could look after him until we can find him a good home."

Kurogane couldn't help but scoff, catching their attention.

"We don't know when we'll have to leave this world. It could be any moment. We can't keep a damn _pet_."

"Please, Kuro-sama! Just for tonight, we'll go looking for someone to adopt him first thing in the morning. And I'll leave a window open, so if Mokona takes us to another world he'll be able to go back out", said Fai, looping his arms around Kurogane's neck and looking up at him with pleading eyes. " _Please?_ "

The ninja looked from Fai to Syaoran, who had a hopeful look on his face, and sighed.

"Fine. Just for tonight, though."

"I knew Kuro-daddy would say yes!"

Fai disentangled himself from Kurogane, beaming, and even Syaoran had a small smile on his face. Kurogane watched as they both kneeled next to the couch, trying to control Mokona and get the cat to come out. Well, it was only one night, and if it made the others that happy, he guessed he could put up with it.

Leaving the trio fussing over the cat, Kurogane headed into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a bowl of milk. Everyone went quiet when he placed it between them, next to the couch, in plain view of the cat.

The four of them watched as it slowly moved forward, sniffing at the bowl, and tentatively licked the milk surface. A few moments later, he was drinking happily, no longer afraid.

"That was a good idea, Kuro-pon!", said Fai, reaching to stroke behind the cat's ears. It stopped drinking and sniffed at Fai's hand before leaning its head into his touch.

"We should give him a name!", exclaimed Mokona from her place on top of Syaoran's head.

"How about Milk?", he suggested. "Since he seems to like it so much."

The cat meowed loudly.

"I guess that means he approves. Milk it is", said Fai, laughing when the cat started rubbing against Kurogane's legs. The ninja looked at it with a puzzled expression, not knowing what to do. "He likes you, Kuro-sama."

"Hmpf."

* * *

Later that night, when they had all retired to their bedrooms - after hours playing with Milk, that seemed to think that Mokona was some kind of really fun toy it could chase around the house - Kurogane found himself lying awake in bed. Fai was already fast asleep, his head resting against Kurogane's chest and arm draped over his stomach. He stroked the mage's hair absent-mindedly, getting sleepier by the second.

Suddenly, Kurogane felt a light weight land on his legs. Raising his head, he saw two bright eyes staring back at him.

"Hey. Get off", he whispered.

The cat ignored him and started kneading Kurogane's legs, trying to find a comfortable place to lie down. The ninja tried to move, but the cat didn't budge, and he was afraid of waking up Fai if he moved too much or talked too loud. He ended up watching helplessly as Milk finally settled his full weight on him, curling up in a ball.

Sighing, Kurogane let his head fall back on the pillow, closing his eyes. _It's just for one night_ , he thought, and soon he had fallen asleep to the continuous sound of purring.


End file.
